


Talk and Let Go

by thefutureisequalaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I needed to vent and I'm not sorry, Light Dom/sub, like very light, with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: When promotional images for Kara's favorite television show leave her feeling hurt and betrayed, she finds comfort in her safest place: at Lena's feet.





	Talk and Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Kara and Lena's characterizations are from my "I Like My Name When You Say It".
> 
> In case it's not clear, I wrote this instead of watching tonight's episode (308, CW crossover event). I had to deal with this before I could get back to writing my other work.

Lena's phone vibrated on her desk, two quick pulses and one longer one. That meant a text from Kara. She read the message: _May I have some time with Miss L when you get home?_

Lena smiled a small, soft smile. _It would be my pleasure, little bird. Anything in particular?_

_Just some time to talk and let go. Nothing fancy._

_I'm looking forward to it. No instructions, just make yourself at home. Take care, Kara._

_Thank you :)_

* * *

When Lena entered their apartment, her feeling was confirmed; Kara reclined on the couch in a bathrobe, staring through the unpowered television with a glum frown. “What’s wrong? Isn't your show on soon?”

Kara shook her head. “I’m not watching it, Miss Luthor.”

Lena took a breath and firmed her voice. “Come take my coat.”

Kara rose and crossed the apartment with less energy than usual. Something had definitely gotten under her skin. Lena turned to let Kara remove her long burgundy coat. She smiled but didn’t wait while Kara hung it, instead proceeding to the living room and looking for cues. The coffee table was pushed back from the couch and a pillow laid on the floor between them. She sat on the edge of the couch, moved the pillow in front of her legs, and waited while Kara returned. “Kneel.” As she did, her shoulders slouched just a little and her eyes had trouble meeting Lena's. Lena gave her another task to focus on. “Take off my shoes and slacks.” She lifted her hips to help and, when Kara laid her clothes aside, opened her legs and drew her lover between them. Kara's head automatically rested on her thigh and her hands wrapped around her calves. Lena brushed Kara's hair behind her ear and cupped the back of her head, stroking with her thumb. She let her have a minute to herself before speaking again. “Tell me what's weighing you down, little bird.”

Kara sighed. “You know I've felt frustrated with that show for a while now, Miss Luthor?” She glanced up and Lena nodded. “Well…I was on Twitter and I saw some promo images for the episode tonight. They're doing a big event, which would be cool, but…” Kara sighed again. “They’re doing a battle between the universe of the show and one where the Nazis won. It's got all the characters facing off against evil versions of themselves. It's like the writers think that's cool. I ought to be able to get over it, but it's really bothering me. This picture had the main character in a new costume with SS lightning bolts on her chest. I couldn’t believe it; the _SS!_ I think I saw someone quote the actress as saying the outfit was ‘cool’. If the Nazi insignia wasn’t there, I'd probably agree. But it _is_ there, Miss Luthor, and seeing her like that, even if it’s not supposed to be the same character…” Kara took a steadying breath.

“You’re okay, little bird. You're here with me.”

Kara gave a flicker of a smile. “I’m hurt, Miss Luthor. I mean, does she even know she's wearing the symbol of Nazi death squads? It's as bad as if they’d put a swastika on her. They probably think it's alright because the ‘good guys' win in the end, but that’s bullshit. How many millions of people died before the ‘good guys' won World War II? And here they are, treating it like it's just a fight between a handful of good heroes and evil villains.

“That’s another thing: why is she a Nazi in that universe? Is the only difference how she was raised? Because if that’s all there is to it, if the heroine I love wouldn’t stand up for what’s right if nobody taught her to, or if she could be taught to stand up for twisted ideas of ‘right’, then it's not a simple good-versus-evil story anymore. They can't have it both ways.”

Lena listened and stroked Kara's hair. She hadn't seen her lover this worked up in a long time and she felt her own chest tightening with pain.

“I guess what’s worst of all is that this is probably all about money. Make evil versions of the heroes, hype it up, stretch it out over multiple nights, and watch the ratings jump. If they think it's cool, a lot of people watching probably will, too. I hate that. Nazism isn't a theme, Miss Luthor. It's not a costume you put on to get attention. It's not a punching bag to show off how good you are. It's racial scapegoating and white supremacy and hate and genocide. It's everything a decent person ought to stand against. And here they are, taking all that and putting it on her chest! Rao, unless they spend literally the whole hour unpacking and interrogating that…and of course they won't. I'm not saying there's no room for a thoughtful and nuanced take on something like this – I hear the story is based on a comic that’s exactly that – but they sure haven't advertised the show that way.” Kara squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her cheek into Lena's leg. “When I saw that picture, Lena, I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart. I tried all afternoon to get over it and I just can't.” Lena brushed away a tear from Kara's cheek. “I love those characters and I want to love the show, but I can't watch it anymore. It's too much.”

Lena said nothing. She didn’t know what to say, so she kept her fingers moving over Kara's scalp. Finally, something occurred to her. “I love you, Kara.” Kara's lips parted to reciprocate, but Lena put a finger to them. “I’m so sorry you feel hurt. You invested part of your heart in those characters and their stories. You feel betrayed, now?” Kara nodded. “Well, I know one thing which will never be taken away.” Kara looked up at her eyes. “Us. You will always have Lena Luthor and I will always have Kara Danvers. No screenwriter can ever ruin us.” Kara smiled through damp eyes and Lena pulled her onto the couch. She laid Kara on her back and stretched out alongside her. “Anything else you want to talk about?” Kara shook her head. Lena cupped her cheek and brought their lips together. Kara responded tentatively, her heart not yet in it. Lena continued with gentle kisses around her face until Kara began to smile, then returned to her mouth. This time, Kara met her advances in kind and rested her hand on Lena's side. Smiling into the kiss, Lena moved her hand from Kara's cheek and slipped it inside her bathrobe. She kept it simple, caressing across her stomach and holding her waist.

“Lena.” Lena met Kara's soft, soft eyes. “I don't need anything tonight. Just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least a few of you found enjoyment in listening to them process my issues :)
> 
> If you have a strong opinion on this, you may find it worthwhile to read the other comments before posting.


End file.
